Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,188, issued Nov. 13, 1973, sets forth an apparatus and method for treating sewage wastewater by chemical oxidation of the contaminates which greatly improves prior processes and apparatus utilized in municipal and industrial sewage wastewater treatment facilities. The background of prior sewage wastewater treatment processes and apparatus, as well as Applicant's prior chemical oxidation process and apparatus, are fully set forth in Applicant's prior patent and are incorporated herein by reference and a reading of that patent will provide all such background.
While the chemical oxidation process and apparatus described in Applicant's prior patent operated satisfactory, it has been subsequently determined that a sufficiently high degree of oxygen absorption and utilization for chemical oxidation of the contaminants during treatment of the sewage wastewater was not obtained to make such process and apparatus economically practical.